It appears you captured me
by 8ForInfinity
Summary: "Nous sortons. -Une affaire ? Le questionna encore Sherlock -Nope. -Alors quoi ? -Un rendez vous."  [Fanfiction Johnlock inspirée par les fanarts de aiwa-sensei (Pokelock)]


_To the one who knows words I fell in love with, hoping that mine are going to make you feel as important as I am when you talk to me._

I. A date?

« _John... Tu n'as pas acheté le lait._ »

John était assis sur son fauteuil et lisait The Guardian depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Sherlock n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de parler et qu'il s'était assis...Et maintenant il lui demandait le lait ? C'était la meilleur.

Au milieu du salon, Edgar l'Arcanin ronflait, tellement énorme qu'il prenait quasiment toute la place du salon. Le Pokémon au pelage de feu était appuyé sur le canapé sur lequel s'était perchée Raven, l'Absol de Sherlock. Cette dernière avait le museau tournée vers la cuisine que son maître avait encore pris pour un laboratoire personnel. Mais ça faisait longtemps maintenant que John avait arrêté de râler à ce propos.

Le blond replia son journal et soupira avec force. Il cherchait Hamlet du regard. Le tout jeune Osselait avait pour habitude d'être facétieux et taquin, tout spécialement envers Sherlock depuis que les deux hommes vivaient ensemble au 221B Baker Street.

Mais impossible de le trouver. Il devait être caché quelque part à prévoir un nouveau plan afin de tourmenter le détective consultant. Cela fit vaguement sourire John qui lança son journal sur la table basse qui avait été décalée pour laisser de la place à Edgar, dans un nouveau soupire.

« **Nope.** »

Répondit juste le médecin qui avait aussi renoncé à l'idée de dire à Sherlock que c'était à lui d'y aller pour une fois. Sherlock renifla dans sa cuisine, ignoré par John qui caressait distraitement les longs poils couleur paille de la queue de son Arcanin que ce dernier avait, dans un rêve sans doute, remué tellement fort qu'elle s'était posée sur le fauteuil et les jambes du médecin.

« _Et ce soir ? On commande thai_? »

John eut un petit sourire coin, plus sincère, taquin. Il sentait qu'il avait enfin un peu de l'attention de Sherlock, il comptait bien en profiter.

« **Nope**. »

Les réponses brèves eurent l'air d'agacer le logicien, celui ci retira ses lunettes de protection en polycarbonate incolore pour les poser sur le sommet de son crâne, rejetant alors ses boucles brunes en arrière. Il fixait maintenant John, ses sourcils froncés, et ce dernier se délecta de la situation un moment avant de croiser ses jambes et joindre ses doigts sur son genou, sincèrement amusé.

« **Nous sortons.**

- _Une affaire ?_ Le questionna encore Sherlock

- **Nope**.

- _Alors quoi ?_

- **Un rendez vous.** »

L'agacement de Sherlock se lut davantage dans ses yeux et dans ses manières, les doigts fins et blanc du détective pianotaient nerveusement sur son plan de travail -la table de cuisine en vérité-

« _Avec qui ?_ »

John leva les yeux au ciel, sa satisfaction toujours plus grande face à la totale incompréhension de Sherlock. A vrai dire, le génie passait son temps à rabaisser plus ou moins volontairement et directement John pour son manque de capacités cérébrales selon lui, alors dès lors que John pouvait le dominer dans n'importe quel domaine, il en jouissait bien.

« **Personne Sherlock. Juste nous deux.** »

Sherlock sourit à son tour, amer et moqueur. Maintenant il cherchait la moindre perche tendue pour récupérer la place de dominateur dans la conversation. Et ces mots semblaient en être une.

« _Tu dis toujours qu'un rendez-vous consiste à lier deux personnes et à s'amuser._ »

Grogna alors le détective, croisant les bras en toisant John, sortant même de la cuisine pour s'approcher du blond, entrant dans le salon. L'activité du brun agita un peu l'Absol qui s'étira comme un énorme chat avant de sauter sur l'assise du canapé, fixant son maître qui le gratifia d'un regard amusé, comme si les deux pouvaient se comprendre.

« _Et dans le but de 'conclure'_ »

John ne perdit pas la face et haussa un sourcil. Sherlock était il vraiment en train de l'imiter lors de son pire rencard jamais eu soit celui -qu'il avait d'ailleurs partagé de force avec Sherlock- avec Sarah ? Vraiment ? Edgar ouvrit un œil faiblement et bailla à grand bruit en rompant le silence qu'avait imposé la dernière remarque de Sherlock.

« **C'est exactement ce que je souhaite, Sherlock.** »

Dit-il en paraissant si calme face à cette grande tige de détective qui le jugeait du regard. Enfin, maintenant, Sherlock paraissait...Troublé peut-être ? En tout cas il se tut et n'ajouta rien. Tant mieux, John put se corriger.

« **Enfin, pour ce qui est de conclure, on a tout le temps n'est ce pas ? Je considérais juste que sortir tous les deux, sans affaire, sans criminel, sans psychopathe et sans Scotland Yard pourrait être relaxant.** -Il regarda sa montre- **Je vais devoir aller au boulot.** »

John se comportait normalement. Comme d'habitude. Comme s'il ne venait pas de flirter avec Sherlock ouvertement. Comme s'il n'avait pas remis en compte sa prétendue hétérosexualité. Comme s'il n'avait pas donné un rencard à son colocataire...

Mais en vérité, son cœur battait à tout rompre et son estomac faisait des choses étranges, comme si ses organes avaient décidé de se nouer entre eux. Il se sentait idiot, comme un adolescent parlant à son premier crush. Et il ne se sentait pas du tout raisonnable. Mais rien de ce qui tournait autour de Sherlock ne l'était, alors au final peut être que ce n'était pas si grave. Peut-être que...

Il cessa de trop réfléchir et se leva alors, s'activant contrairement à Sherlock qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ressemblant à l'une de ces statues de cire que l'on pouvait voir à Madame Tussauds. Il rit intérieurement en pensant simplement à Sherlock exposé dans ce musée. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer le genre de photos terribles que pourraient faire les visiteurs, rien que pour se venger de ce parfait salaud que pouvait être Holmes parfois.

Le comportement de Sherlock pourtant ne l'inquiéta pas. Il avait l'habitude des originalités de son colocataire et ami, depuis le temps... John alla jusqu'au frigo pour se servir un verre d'eau et cela lui rappela qu'il devait vérifier à ce que le détective consultant avait bien satisfait ses besoins vitaux. Il se tourna vers lui qui était encore entre les deux pièces, lui faisant dos, et leva encore les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher afin de se planter devant lui.

« **Sherlock.** »

Pas de réponse. Dans les yeux clairs du logicien, le blond pouvait voir un grand désordre psychologique qu'il avait lui même -involontairement- instauré. John grogna et alla poser son verre presque vide sur la table de la cuisine avant de revenir et poser sa main sur le bras de son vis à vis, le secouant avec délicatesse tout de même, pas décidé à brusquer le brun.

« **Sherlock !** »

Le concerné sembla se réveiller, clignant des yeux nerveusement, avant de fixer John avec attention. _Pas trop tôt_ , songea le blond. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en soutenant son regard incrédule.

« **Tu as mangé ?**

- _Mmmh..._

- **Sherlock tout va bien ?** »

Pas de réponse autre qu'un grognement de nouveau. John soupira et glissa sa main lentement sur le front du logicien pour voir s'il avait une fièvre quelconque due à la fatigue des habituelles nuits blanches de Mr Holmes ou par son manque de nourriture ingérée ces derniers jours. Il sentit Sherlock tressaillir sous le contact mais, au grand bonheur du docteur, il ne s'était pas dégagé. Pas de température.

« **Écoute Sherlock... Si c'est à propos de ça, nous en rediscuterons plus tard. J'aimerais tout de même sortir avec toi ce soir, je suis épuisé d'être enfermé au 221B chaque soir avec un ronchon et une bande de Pokémons à m'occuper. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?** »

La main de John glissa sur la joue de Sherlock, par pur test. Le détective avait grommelé quelque chose d'incompréhensible en guise de réponse alors le médecin tentait de le voir réagir face à ses gestes.

Sherlock sembla porter de l'attention à ses mouvements et ne recula ni n'évita les caresses. Pas même quand l'aîné des hommes se mit à effleurer la pommette saillante de son ami du pouce avec douceur.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Sherlock ne bougeait pas mais John savait qu'il était parfaitement conscient de la situation. Et surtout que celle ci ne le dérangeait pas. Les yeux du blond descendirent inconsciemment sur les lèvres de Sherlock alors qu'il passa rapidement, dans un tic, sa langue sur les siennes. Il avait l'impression que leur visages s'étaient rapprochés encore. Puis il remonta son regard pour croiser celui de Sherlock.

Les deux se jaugeait, se questionnaient, s'observaient, s'interrogeaient, mais aucun ne bougeait. Il y avait juste cette impression qu'ils étaient irrésistiblement attirés l'un à l'autre. Impression qui fut confirmée quand John se rendit compte qu'il pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle de Sherlock contre son épiderme qui en frissonna.

D'un coup, John sentit dans son dos un poids assez conséquent et fut entraîné sans pouvoir résister vers Sherlock, lui tombant presque dessus. Le médecin n'eut pas besoin de tourner le visage pour comprendre que c'était son Osselait qui faisait encore des siennes. D'ailleurs comme pour illustrer sa théorie, le Pokémon coiffé du crâne lança un petit cri satisfait, regardant Sherlock avec défi par dessus les épaules de son maître en brandissant fièrement son os qu'il tenait dans sa petite patte. Edgar lança un grognement dans le salon mais ne bougea pas.

John soupira et attrapa Hamlet pour le lever au niveau de son visage et le toiser avec sévérité, ce qui ne fit pas faiblir le Pokémon qui ne fit que gigoter pour se défaire de l'emprise du blond. Ou du moins tenter.

« **Arrête ça Hamlet.** »

Sherlock avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait remis ses lunettes de protection pour retourner dans la cuisine et s'affairer autour de ses expériences du jour. Le charme était rompu.

Et dire que John avait sauvé le jeune Osselait alors qu'il l'avait trouvé blessé en Afghanistan ! S'il avait su que c'était un tel petit diable il aurait réfléchi par deux fois avant de l'adopter ! John soupira et posa Hamlet au sol, qui se mit à courir pour s'enfuir dans les pattes et les longs poils de l'Arcanin encore ensommeillé qui était le seul Pokémon de la petite tribu à supporter l'insolent Osselait. Avec Anna le Kecleon, mais Anna aimait tout le monde. En fait John n'était même pas sûr que le reptile avait les compétences mentales nécessaires pour détester quelqu'un.

John jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre de nouveau et lâcha un soupire exaspéré. Il était temps de débuter une nouvelle journée de travail, avec Sarah, la femme qu'il avait tenté de séduire avant que Sherlock ne vienne complètement gâcher leur premier rendez-vous. A moins que ce soit lui-même qui ait tout gâché... En tout cas les deux entretenaient une bonne relation encore... Une relation amicale.

John appela d'un mouvement Edgar qui l'accompagnait partout, et ce dernier se leva en baillant largement, ouvrant grand sa gueule sous l'œil amusé du médecin. Edgar et John étaient très proches. Aussi proches que Sherlock et Raven, son Absol. D'ailleurs les mouvements de l'énorme Arcanin effrayèrent quelque peu le Pokémon de Sherlock qui alla du coup se précipiter dans les jambes de son maître.

Hamlet, quant à lui, était accroché à la queue d'Edgar et se balançait joyeusement sur les poils blond. Il avait l'air d'avoir totalement oublié la réprimande qu'il venait de se prendre. John soupçonnait l'Osselait d'être jaloux du détective et surtout de l'attention que lui offrait John qu'il considérait comme lui appartenant. C'était en quelque sorte touchant, mais pauvre Sherlock martyrisé par un si petit Pokémon !

Après avoir vérifié que la pokéball de Anna se trouvait bien attachée à sa ceinture, John revint dans la cuisine et se glissa dans le dos de Sherlock pour poser une main sur l'épaule du plus grand avec douceur.

« **Je vais y aller. N'oublie pas de te nourrir. Ne fais pas exploser la cuisine ni quoi que ce soit.**

- _John ne me materne pas de la sorte. C'est presque embarrassant tu sais..._

- **Ce n'est pas toi que je materne, mais notre appartement !** »

Sherlock eut une moue pendant quelques secondes à la taquinerie de John, puis il continua à trifouiller un tube à essai pour faire mine de ne pas se concentrer sur la main de John et sa voix, et il ne se tourna même pas vers lui qui cessa de le toucher, laissant retomber son bras contre lui, avant de souffler :

« **A propos de ce soir... Envoie-moi juste un message dans a journée pour me dire si tu as envie de venir avec moi ce soir ou pas. Si tu ne veux, on oubliera tout, d'accord ?** »

Sherlock répondit d'un son d'approbation un peu absent, mais John savait qu'il écoutait parfaitement et qu'il possédait de nouveau toute son attention : cela faisait au moins quatre fois que le génie essuyait le même tube. John sourit, bien qu'un peu inquiet pour l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Sherlock, puis il tourna les talons et appela Edgar et Hamlet qui le suivirent tranquillement, l'Arcanin tenant la mallette contenant le matériel de John dans sa gueule.

La porte du 221B se referma sur un détective en pleine expérience. Raven se déplaça de la cuisine dans laquelle elle s'était dissimulée jusqu'au salon pour regarder John et les deux Pokémons partir, par la fenêtre.

John dévalait les escaliers puis ouvrit la porte du sas désert de la présence de la logeuse Mrs Hudson, puis arriva dans la rue et prit un grand bol d'air. Il appela Edgar à rentrer dans sa pokéball après avoir récupéré son sac et Hamlet -c'est que l'Arcanin était assez encombrant!-, puis, tenant ce dernier petit monstre qui refusait catégoriquement de rentrer dans une ball, il alla appeler un taxi et s'y engouffra sous le regard de Raven qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes pour que son téléphone sonne pour le notifier d'un message texte. Sourcils froncés, John alla vérifier ses SMS et un petit sourire lui échappa alors qu'il lut sur son écran :

 _Tu es idiot de penser que je peux effacer ces données aussi facilement. D'accord pour le rencard. A ce soir. SH_

Satisfait, John ne répondit pas et rangea son téléphone. Il était soulagé que Sherlock ne soit pas contre ceci. C'était assez incroyable et le cœur du blond battait à toute allure mais il était maintenant rassuré et confiant. Ce soir allait être _leur_ soir.

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 _Bonjour, bonsoir. Bon, c'est ma toute première fanfiction et je suis tout nouveau sur ce site alors n'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer, que ce soit dans la mise en forme que dans mon écriture. J'espère que vous allez apprécier cependant... N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me ferait plaisir parce que j'avoue que je ne suis pas très très confiant! Merci de la lecture. -TM_


End file.
